


Sunflower Fields Forever

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby Uzumaki Naruto, Drabble, Fluff, Protective Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Kakashi doesn't care for the Third's guidelines concerning a certain boy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	Sunflower Fields Forever

You see, Kakashi may have been a stickler for rules and regulations. He may have dedicated his life to following them by the book. But there were a few exceptions, that Obito gifted to him. When those guidelines and restrictions were _cruel_ and _unnecessary_ , Kakashi learned to ignore them. Because those who break the rules are scum, but those that abandon their friends are worse than scum, or in this case the only living reminder of his precious people.

So when he slipped into a musty, damp apartment to check in with a boy too innocent for the accusations and _hurt_. He did away with the masks, and the heralding presence of his soldier persona. Next to the one thing that made him feel alive again, the boy who could never take his heart any more than he already had.

He soaked up his presence, and let the boy climb onto him and curl up under his chin, a soft smile already on his lips. Somehow knowing he was there solely for him. He was tired of hiding away, of keep distances and pretenses and made aware of how _wrong_ this was. All for Naruto's sake he had said, but Kakashi could see the selfishness behind the action. The damage being done to a boy no older than five. He deserved to be loved by someone, he deserved warmth and happiness. Even as an orphan, by himself, he, who cursed everything and everyone, on nights like this, a young Kakashi could only dream and wish, and long for, a hand to hold his.

A soft sigh breathed itself from Naruto's lips and Kakashi frowned at the dark circles under his eyes. "Hi!" A bubbly giggle came from the boy and cherubic cheeks made way for a wide grin. Kakashi's stone heart melted and he clutched the boy to his chest. "Hello, sorry for waking you up little one." Naruto stubbornly shook his head. "Wasn't sleeping."

Kakashi looked around the dim lit apartment and found a few plushies on the floor, and it seemed like Naruto was waiting up for him. Even though his visit was random, an idea at the last moment. "That's not good Naruto." Naruto defiantly shook his head again. "My dreams are scary." Naruto snuggled deeper under Kakashi chin, his spiky hair tickling the fabric of Kakashi facemask. And even though Naruto refused to admit he was tired, he yawned wide and big. "It's alright, you can sleep now. I'm not going anywhere." Kakashi pressed his lips to the crown of Naruto's head and he too felt the lull of sleep pull at his aching body. Just a few hours and then he'll slip away unnoticed. At least that's what he had intended to do.

But sunlight of all kinds seemed to shelter him from bad thoughts, panic and sorrow, far from the reaches of his mind.


End file.
